Complicated
by mulderscully
Summary: It's winter ball, Harry and Hermione both discover something complicated for each other...


A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first song fic, I know this song has been done before with R/H pairings, but please please don't send any flames! I know it's not very good and everything, but I still hope you guys all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters all belong to J.K Rowling, she rocks!!!! And the song lyrics belong to Carolyn Dawn Johnson!  
  
~~~  
  
Hermione Granger sat there, and watch people dancing before her.  
  
She knew it's winter ball, and she's suppose to have fun, her date, Ron Weasley, is nowhere in sight. She sighed.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Harry Potter, entering the Great Hall; she looked down, blushing slightly.  
  
God, I can't believe I'm falling for Harry...   
  
~  
  
I'm so scared that the way that I feel,  
  
Is written all over my face,  
  
When you walk into the room I wanna find a hiding place,  
  
We used to laugh, we used to hug,  
  
The way that old friends do,  
  
~  
  
" Hermione?" She looked up, and saw Ron's face in front of her.  
  
" Hi, Ron. Where you've been?"  
  
" You know, hanging around, watching people..." He look at her closely, " Hermione, you're blushing, what's wrong?"  
  
" Oh, that, y-you know..." Her voice trailed off, as she glanced at Harry, speaking of which, is at the far side of the hall, now dancing with the pretty Asian girl, Cho Chang.  
  
" Oh, that." He glanced at the direction where Hermione is staring. " You mean, Harry, don't you?"  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
~  
  
But now a smile and a touch of your hand,  
  
Just make me come unglued,  
  
It's such a contradiction, do I lie or tell the truth,  
  
Is it fact or fiction the way I feel for you.  
  
~  
  
She watches with great effort as Harry and Cho danced even more, even Hermione has to agree, Cho is, extremely pretty, she knew that she'll never stand a chance against Cho.  
  
What am I thinking?? She thought. Why should I interfere them? It's not like I like Harry as...  
  
~  
  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel.  
  
~  
  
" So," Hermione had barely realize that Ron is still there until he spoke up." Wanna dance?"  
  
She hesitated, and then gives Ron a small smile.  
  
" Sure."  
  
~  
  
Oh, I want you to know,  
  
But then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
~  
  
Hermione closed her eyes in Ron's arms, the feeling she has for Harry...  
  
What is it?  
  
She is called the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen in a century, but this time...  
  
She doesn't know.  
  
It's too complicated.  
  
Harry watched Hermione slow dancing with Ron while he slow danced with Cho, he knew he should feel that he's the happiest man on Earth.  
  
But the feeling... The feeling that he felt the instance he saw Hermione dancing with another guy, even if that's his best friend, makes him want to kill something.  
  
He recognizes the feeling.  
  
Am I falling for Hermione?  
  
~  
  
Just when I think I'm under control,  
  
I think I finally got a grip,  
  
Another friend tells me that,  
  
My name is always on your lips,  
  
~  
  
Hermione talks about you a lot, Lavender Brown once told him, he remembered. I think she likes you.  
  
Harry didn't take it seriously by then, he laughed it off, thinking that it was the most ridiculous idea he ever heard.  
  
~  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend,  
  
They say I must be blind,  
  
Well I admit that I've seen you watch me,  
  
From the corner of your eye,  
  
~  
  
Hermione is beautiful, but she never realize it. He imagined if right now, right this instance he was dancing with her...  
  
Perhaps...  
  
" Wanna dance to another song Harry?" Cho asked, smiling at him.  
  
"...."  
  
" Harry...?"  
  
" I'm sorry, Cho." He looked down. " I can't dance with you anymore."  
  
Cho hesitated. " Why?"  
  
" I knew what would happen if I did, I admit I wish it would happen once. But, Cho... I think, I think..." He stopped, is this really the right thing to do?  
  
~  
  
It's so complicated, I'm so frustrated,  
  
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,  
  
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay,  
  
Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel,  
  
Oh, I want you to know,  
  
But then again I don't,  
  
It's so complicated.  
  
~  
  
Hermione gently push Ron away, " I think I should stop now, Ron."  
  
" But we just started!" Ron protested.  
  
" I think I should just sit this one out, Ron."  
  
Ron looked somehow rejected, " Alright then, Herms." He walked away.  
  
Her head turns to where Harry was standing a minute ago, Harry and Cho have stopped dancing, they appeared as they were talking, and Cho went running out of the entrance a few seconds later, with Harry gazing after her.  
  
He didn't go after Cho.  
  
Harry turned around, and his eyes contacted with Hermione's. She could feel her heartbeat racing wildly as he walk slowly towards her.  
  
He's walking towards me... Oh god...  
  
At last, they were face to face.  
  
I hate it 'cause I've waited so long for someone like you,  
  
Should I say it,  
  
Should I tell you how I feel,  
  
~  
  
" Hi, Harry." She mumbled.  
  
" Hi."  
  
" What happened to Cho?"  
  
He paused. " I turned her down. She deserves a better guy than me."  
  
" Why would you say that, Harry? You are perfect." She smiled shyly, Harry look at her, then smiled.  
  
" Because I have someone else I like."  
  
She felt Harry's hands touching her hands as they moved naturally into a dancing position.  
  
" What does she look like?"  
  
" She is.... Very pretty, dazzling, she could be so weak, and so strong at the same time. I didn't realize how much that she meant to me until tonight." He smiled down at her.  
  
Hermione gazed at him, Is he talking about me?  
  
" Want to dance, Hermione?" He asked.  
  
She paused, then smiled. " I'll love to."  
  
They danced to the soft music, the surroundings so magical, Hermione caught a glimpse of Lavender dancing with Ron, and she smiled despite to herself.  
  
" Harry?" She whispered in Harry's ear.  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" Why would you want to dance with me?"  
  
~  
  
Oh I want you to know,  
  
But then again I don't,  
  
~  
  
Harry stopped, he held Hermione as he gazed deeply into her eyes.  
  
" Because-" His voice was suddenly drowned by a deafening sound of cheer. Apparently Ron had declared loudly in the middle of the Hall that his new girlfriend is Lavender Brown.  
  
Harry and Hermione look at each other, and laughed.  
  
~   
  
It's so complicated. 


End file.
